In the near future, WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) is going to play an important role in our home and daily life. The user can enjoy media, data, and signal everywhere in home by using the WLAN. For the consumer, the access to the entertainment and Internet (information) is not bound by the harnesses of the wired network since the wireless signals can transmit every location on the face of the earth. The consumer will be able to access the Internet even from a car garage or lawn of a house.
Once a wireless communication system was set up in a house, and displays equipped with wireless transmitters and receivers for accessing the data from the any audio/visual instruments. For example, a TV had a transmitter and a receiver in the bedroom can receive the data from a PC or a video/audio recorder provided with wireless signal. As a matter of fact, the audio/visual digital transmission instrument generally includes a display (serving as a client), a remote control and a signal source (serving as an access point). The display and the signal source have the function of transmitting and receiving wireless signals.
When the consumer is watching a program, in case there is some signal interference that causes flickering or blurring of the image being displayed, he or she can press the remote control to transmit a command signal to the signal source in order to switch to another channel. For example, in IEEE 802.11b, the channel frequency can switch from the present frequency 2.412 GHz to the other channel frequency 2.462 GHz. As for 802.11a, the present channel frequency 5200 GHz is switched to the other channel frequency 5280 GHz.
In 802.11 standard, when it is desired to switch a channel to another channel, the signal source and the display are disassociated completely first and later connected again. Such a process results in loss of signal for a relatively short time and inconvenient to the consumer's visual.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a seamless wireless communication system such that no interruption of signal transmission during changing of one channel to the other channel.